This invention relates to a laser range estimation aid.
From the prior art a system which uses a single laser relative to a line of sight of the cross hairs is known. This system has the following problems or draw backs. First, it is often difficult to judge changes in distance between the cross hair and laser, especially at longer ranges. The prior art range system generally cannot be estimated without the use of a scope. Thirdly, the prior art range system is generally fairly bulky and cumbersome.
The present invention utilizes a distinct projected triangle of laser dots, which can be more easily used to compare the size of the triangle relative to the terrain that it is projected at or viewing. The present invention can be used without a scope (the pattern is a triangle below or closer than its zero range, it is a single dot at its zero range, it is an inverted triangle above or greater than its zero range). In addition, the present invention is less bulky and more compact than prior art designs as the lasers do not need to stick out as far as with the designs of the prior art.
A laser range estimating device comprising an aid having mounted on it two or more lasers in a predetermined configuration relative to one another providing for angular adjustment of the lasers, or at least of the beams emanating from the lasers, so that the beams can be focused or adjusted to converge with one another to a single point at a desired distance or range from the laser range estimating device.